


Hair’s like Kaiju Blue, for good luck

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeger pilot Nick Stokes has an important and very interesting conversation with scientist and eternal flirt Greg Sanders.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair’s like Kaiju Blue, for good luck

**Author's Note:**

> CSI does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers for Tim Speedle's death in _CSI: Miami_.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!

He changed his hair again, Nick noticed as he walked in front of Greg’s lab. They were the only Shattedorme in which the labs had glass walls, mostly because Jim wanted to see what his crazy scientists were doing without needing to enter their domain. Nobody really wanted to enter Grissom’s confusing and scary lab; the way the kaiju parts seemed out of a horror movie were enough for one to not eat for a few days. And nobody wanted to talk to Hodges, for example, who liked to call someone an idiot while saying something creepy and stupid at the same time. Warrick used to joke their scientists were the best because they always had to put a show while not being interrupted. It was kind of true.

Greg’s lab was the closest to Hodges and always blasted metal and hard rock, but it was clean and pretty organized for a scientist who liked to look like a mess. A hot mess, to be exact, and Nick stopped blushing long ago as he thought this. His fashion sense could be better — something more in this century or decade and that wasn’t related to a band. He could also use new jeans and shoes; eat better; and he knew what he was doing: he was trying to control, trying to change Greg into something that Nick thought it could fit him. He did that a lot, including while fighting against the kaijus, something that he knew it was impossible.

Warrick used to joke it was because Nick was such a control freak that he wanted Greg so much. Greg was a force of nature — did what he wanted; acted the way he wanted; he was _free_. It was a foreign concept to Nick, Warrick told him, laughing as Nick got redder and redder, that he wanted that freedom nearer, wanted to taste it. Funny thing? Nick never showed Warrick his crush on Greg or his dreams about him, because he was a professional and knew how to hide these things, but they were inside each other’s heads all the time; it wasn’t difficult to find out, exactly like Warrick’s crush on Catherine Willows, the spokeswoman of the Shatterdome.

It was thinking that if Warrick was capable of not making a fool of himself in front of Willows he could do so too, that he entered the lab. The music of the day was something techno mixed with screams and Nick wanted to cower and leave at the unwelcome sound. Somehow, he was ignored it and approached Greg, hovering a few papers and samples, humming the beat and not caring if he got it wrong. It took a moment for him to notice his visitor, but when Greg did he turned the music off and smiled that ‘hello handsome’ smile to Nick. The same one he used to hope Greg would smile when waking up on someone’s ( _Nick’s, only Nick’s_ ) bed. He might have thought about that enough times to pray at night to be true.

Nick smiled too, looked at his shoes because he always made a fool of himself in front of Greg, and looked back at Greg, before commenting: “You dyed your hair again.”

“Yeah. Took a while to do.” He said, blushing, and Nick didn’t understand the difficulty until he noticed that the tips of Greg’s hair were a different color from the rest of it. It was all blonde, almost white, but the tips were blue, kaiju blue. How he didn’t notice before was a mystery.

“I imagine.” Nick answered. “Kaiju blue?”

“Yeah, you know.” Greg said, face getting redder and redder. “I like the color, it’s pretty. Besides, I thought it was fit, since I work with kaiju parts and kaiju blue all the time.”

“True. Just be careful, y’know. Thing can kill.” And Nick would always be safety first, even when trying to flirt with the hot scientist. There was something wrong with him, he thought sometimes, and Warrick liked to second that all the time.

“I know, Nick.” Greg said, rolling his eyes, still smiling. “But, these days, _what_ doesn’t? I mean, everywhere is so dangerous…” His voice trailed off as he was thinking of something. Nick didn’t really care for that, though, because Greg came closer and leaned against the counter, his body turned in Nick’s direction in a way that would be easy to lean over Greg and kiss him. _But the walls are glass_ , Nick thought and fought to stay in place. Greg seemed disappointed that nothing happened — and Nick shivered at the idea that Greg _wanted_ Nick to do something, even with the glass walls — and then finished his sentence: “I think we’re back to ‘live fast, die young’ sort of times.”

“You think?” Nick asked, and remembered the first days of the kaiju war that led to raids and what looked like a civil war. Since then, people died more than before, from many things — from kaiju blue to robberies — and everywhere seemed unsafe. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Eh.” He answered, shrugging. “I’m just saying everyone seems to be at the verge of death. And I don’t blame people to think that tomorrow may never exist, but don’t you feel like it’s the perfect time to live life in its fully and never regret?” Greg asked, and his eyes shined with mischief and something more malicious that sped Nick’s heartbeat. “To do things without thinking on the consequences, Nicky?”

Nick’s throat seemed to close and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Greg was right there, in front of him, offering something other than work, conversations and flirtations. _Something_. Loss of control; control over whatever they were building; one night stand; a life together; so many things Nick could only stand and remember how to breathe. Sadly, a third voice answered for him: “Like spend the day talking? It surely seems you want to die soon, Sanders.”

They both froze and Greg scrambled to get into a more respectable position, closer to the microscope. His face was red from embarrassment as he mumbled a quiet “I’m sorry, sir” and decided to re-read a few papers on the counter, trying to look busy.

“Marshall Brass.” Nick said, much more controlled than Greg. He was still distracted by the other’s offer, by Greg’s comment on life. _Live fast, die young_ and maybe that was for him, Nicky, who fought kaijus inside a jaeger and was in constant danger, even when he was out of work. Killing famous people would always be an option, if the death of a jaeger pilot six months prior was enough proof. Guy shot Tim Speedle as Eric Delko and he were heading towards their car for an interview, after they defeated Fiend. Besides him, more two people died and three had to be hospitalized. There was word they found a replacement, but that Delko and he didn’t see eye to eye.

“Ranger.” Brass said, turning to him and nodding. “Don’t you have a jaeger to fix or clean, instead of distract my scientists?”

“I do, sir.” He said and joined Brass as he left the lab, not without looking back at Greg and winking at him. The paper Greg was looking at was pressed against part of his face to the point only his eyes and hair were visible, but Nick knew he was smiling. Greg winked back, warm eyes and blue and blonde hair making him a sight to behold. Three steps later, music blasted inside the lab and Brass clenched his jaw at the sound, before turning back to scream at Greg again. That was when his cell phone vibrated.

_The kaiju blue is also for good luck. Hope you kill more of those bastards._

_And they don’t kill you_ , it wasn’t written, but still there.

Yeah, Nick could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking of making a series of small stories in this universe, related or not to some episodes. If you have interest in reading more of it, please let me know! This includes any storyline from the show or prompt you might have.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
